A deep drilling tool generally has a relatively long shaft or tube which, at least during the start of drilling, as well as during drilling must be guidingly directed in order to avoid oscillation of the tool and/or jumping out of the tool from the drill hole. In known guide devices of the previously mentioned type, so-called collar plate are used for this purpose. They are disposed between the head spindle box and the workpiece. They are in general formed by a sleeve in which the shaft or tube is guided during drilling. For inserting the shaft or tube of a deep drilling tool, the sleeve and its mounting are usually made in two parts and hinged for opening.
The disadvantage of such an arrangement lies in that the length of the collar plate including the length of the carriage on which it is disposed, must be accommodated on the deep drilling tool in addition to the length of the hole to be drilled. With a specified length of the drill hole this increases the structural length of the entire deep drilling machine as well as the length of the required deep drilling tool. Furthermore, the assembly or disassembly of the collar plate in order to insert or remove the shaft is cumbersome and is not suitable for automatic changes of the tool. A further disadvantage is that collar plates with different sleeve diameters must be provided for inserting deep drilling tools with different shaft diameters.